Sans contrefaçon
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Sirius Black est un garçon, ses parents le savent parfaitement. C'est juste que son corps n'est pas au courant de ce petit détail.


**Sans contrefaçon**

« Mère, je suis bien un garçon, dis ? »

Walburga daigna lever les yeux de sa correspondance pour darder un regard irrité sur son premier-né, lequel plaquait sur son ventre un tome épais à la manière d'un bouclier. Sur la couverture en cuir rouge s'étalaient des lettres bronze : _Connaître son corps, encyclopédie de l'anatomie sorcière_.

« Où as-tu trouvé ce livre ? »

« Il traînait sous le grand fauteuil du salon. »

Orion, vraiment. Cet homme avait beau être un expert en Runes et Arithmancie, il n'était pas plus capable de ranger après lui qu'un veracrasse ne l'était de réciter de la poésie latine. Merlin soit remercié pour Kreattur ou l'héritier présomptif des Black après Arcturus serait vite dépassé par son propre chambard.

« Pour ta gouverne, tu _es_ un garçon. Ta propre grand-tante Cassiopeia a deviné ton genre trois mois avant ta naissance, et après. »

Pour être exacte, Cassiopeia avait recouru à ce rituel divinatoire précis cinq fois, dont quatre alors que Walburga avait déjà accouché. Elle avait fini par conclure que les résultats était corrects, et toute la famille s'était inclinée devant le verdict.

Le garçonnet se mordillait la lèvre. Très agaçant, cela. Et disgracieux pour un Black, il faudrait lui en faire passer l'habitude au plus vite.

« Mais le livre dit que les garçons ont des… _zizis_ » se décida-il enfin à lâcher.

Un des sourcils noirs parfaitement épilés de la matriarche Black remonta sur son front blême.

« C'est un critère utile » concéda-elle, « mais qui ne s'applique pas toujours. Tu n'es certainement pas né avec un pénis, mais tu restes mon fils. »

C'était important de se rappeler que parfois, un imprévu surgissait de nulle part. Comme la sage-femme lui tendant son nouveau-né enroulé dans sa couverture pour lui demander si elle voulait toucher _sa fille_.

« … Pourquoi j'ai pas un corps de garçon, alors ? »

« Parce que » soupira Walburga, « une âme peut choisir un corps qui lui va mal. Ton âme à toi n'a pas pris la peine de réfléchir, alors ton corps ne sait pas que tu es un garçon. »

Et n'était-ce pas un sujet d'inquiétude pour elle et Orion ? Le monde sorcier fonctionnant sur la stricte dualité femelle-mâle, il n'existait guère de traitement pour les cas comme Sirius. Au plus pouvaient-ils lui administrer des potions afin de réduire au maximum le développement initialement prévu par la nature, mais ça ne ferait que masquer les symptômes. Ça ne réglerait pas le problème lui-même.

Car il s'agissait bel et bien d'un problème. Les grimoires de la famille Black renfermaient plus d'une histoire d'horreur sur les âmes mal synchronisées avec leurs corps, toujours détaillant des conséquences épouvantables sur la santé autant psychique que physique.

Mais en attendant de trouver une solution, ils n'avaient pu que baptiser leur premier bébé d'un nom masculin de leur histoire, de l'habiller en pantalons et de le laisser s'amuser avec des soldats de plomb, sans cesser de le rassurer concernant son genre. Tout pour réduire le mal-être qui ne manquerait pas de surgir et d'empirer avec l'âge.

« Mère, est-ce que je suis un monstre ? »

La plume de corbeau qu'utilisait la sorcière pour écrire déchira le parchemin sur lequel elle tentait d'esquisser une arabesque.

« Tu es un _Black_ » articula Walburga d'une voix aussi chaleureuse que le sépulcre familial. « Tu es issu de l'une des plus anciennes et fières lignées sorcières d'Angleterre. De quel droit penses-tu être un monstre ? »

L'enfant recula d'un pas. Bien, autant lui arracher tout de suite ces sornettes du crâne.

« Je ne veux plus t'entendre proférer cette absurdité. Et si quelqu'un d'autre s'avise de la dire à ta place, j'attends de toi que tu leur jettes un maléfice. Leur opinion n'a aucune valeur, et sûrement pas là-dessus. »

Ouvrant d'immenses prunelles grises, Sirius hocha raidement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de décamper en claquant la porte, sans même demander à prendre congé.

Walburga n'appela pas après lui : elle pouvait bien attendre qu'il descende à l'heure du dîner pour le punir.

 ** _Sans contrefaçon_ de Mylène Farmer est un single fameusement adopté par la communauté LGBT.**


End file.
